Steam
by Thorny Hedge
Summary: Rivendell may be a bit stuffy, but they do have a lovely bath house. Warnings: Clueless (or is he? )Kili/possessive!bottom!Fili, Durincest, voyeurism, slippery dwarves in various states of undress.
1. Chapter 1

Rivendell.

Fili tried to find fault with it, but failed. Yes, it was the home of the elves, for whom Thorin held so much disdain. And yes, they did serve far too many vegetables. But there were many other amenities that far outshone the cuisine and the decades-old grudge.

Rivendell was beautiful, clean and so, so quiet, when the air wasn't filled with lilting music or the sounds of trickling water from the many scenic waterfalls. It smelled good—of lilac, jasmine and incense. The architecture was a marvel, their arsenal was impressive and their accommodations lavish. The elves, haughty as many of them were, were an objectively attractive, well-dressed race. So far, Fili could find no fault with them or their hospitality.

After they had been fed, the dark-haired elf who had greeted them upon their arrival—whom they later found out was called Lindir—offered them an opportunity to bathe. He showed the company to a cavernous room not from the quarters they'd been offered for the night. And, what wonders! The room's focal point was a spacious in-ground pool; Heated, clearly, as steam rose in waves from it. Water flowed from above, refreshing the supply. Next to the pool were many cushions, racks of bathing implements and oils, and towels.

Most of the dwarfs hadn't had a hot bath in weeks—or longer—and needed little further invitation.

Kili turned to his brother with a grin, "By Aulë, brother! We have found paradise!" He shucked off his leather jerkin and pushed past several of the company to explore the bath house. Fili chuckled at his exuberance. He felt bad that Balin, Thorin and their burglar were missing out on this.

Never terribly comfortable with being undressed around others, it took Fili some time to join his friends in the water. Even Bombur shed his inhibitions along with his clothing and was reclining in the warm waters, face red from the heat and smiling with content.

Fili removed all the clips from his hair and undid the braids, clearly aware of Kili's eyes on him. Since childhood, Kili had been enamored of Fili's hair and all things associated with it. Kili's eyes smoldered as Fili ran his fingers through the curling tendrils. Leonine, Fili strode to the pool and down the three steps into it. The heat slowly began to work its way up his body and matched the heat telegraphed from his younger brother.

Often a look from those eyes alone was enough to get Fili excited _down there_. He prayed that didn't happen now, in front of the rest of the company. Not that they didn't know, or at least suspect, that he and Kili were lovers and had been for some time.

He didn't want to make them uncomfortable. Kili was doing that just fine on his own.

Kili had a lithe, compact body, the skin golden and sparsely-haired—especially for a dwarf with such dark features. He stood up under one of the streams of water gushing from the pipes above, back to the rest of them and let the water stream down over him, head thrown back and the perfect globes of his ass visible just above the water line. He let out a lengthy, pleasured moan that had several of the others squirming uncomfortably.

Bofur cleared his throat nervously and jabbed Ori, who couldn't stop gaping at Kili, in the ribs with his elbow.

"By Mahal!" Ori muttered under his breath to Bofur. "Must he _do_ that?"

"Oh, yes," Nori didn't hide the fact that he was lustily contemplating the planes of Kili's rear. "He certainly _must_."

Fili felt the first tinges of possessiveness uncurling in his stomach. Looking around at his friends, he noticed that most were wisely minding their own business. But not Dwalin. Dwalin openly appraised Kili, arms crossed. His eyes roved slowly up and down the glistening body as Kili allowed the water to caress him. As if he could feel Fili's gaze, Dwalin turned to him and smirked. _Smirked._

Fili faced the older dwarf down, and Dwalin finally looked away first. "He's got less hair than most women I've known," Dwalin dismissed them, climbing out of the water. "But to each his own, I suppose."

Fili didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until the brawny, tattooed fellow had picked up a towel. Then, Fili let it out with a sigh. He'd better reel his brother in a bit, before his antics got back to Thorin.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dwalin openly appraised Kili, arms crossed. His eyes roved slowly up and down the glistening body as Kili allowed the water to caress him. As if he could feel Fili's gaze, Dwalin turned to him and smirked. Smirked._

_Fili faced the older dwarf down, and Dwalin finally looked away first. "He's got less hair than most women I've known," Dwalin dismissed them, climbing out of the water. "But to each his own, I suppose."_

_Fili didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until the brawny, tattooed fellow had picked up a towel. Then, Fili let it out with a sigh. He'd better reel his brother in a bit, before his antics got back to Thorin._

Kili turned to face his sibling, looking much less like a god and more like Fili's little brother as wonder lit his eyes. "Fili," he smiled as Fili approached. He lifted a hand to carefully touch the blonde tendril at Fili's left temple. "My _king_," he breathed, dropping slowly to his knees in front of Fili, eyes moving without shame over Fili's face and torso.

Fili was as hard as a rock in seconds and simultaneously extremely self-conscious. "Kili, don't," he whispered, a hand on Kili's shoulder, encouraging him to get up. "I-I-," beneath the water, Kili's hand lighted on his hip. Fili's breath hitched.

"Oh, get _over_ yourself!" Kili suddenly tackled him at the knees and sent them both splashing back into the water.

Fili came up sputtering, muttering epithets.

"Let's wash that mane of yours, brother," Kili suggested, selecting several bottles from the racks at the water's edge. He removed one of the caps. "Balsam…?" He considered. "Aye, that'll do. C'mon," he smiled cajolingly.

So hard to resist, was Kili. Nori and Dori were tut-tutting over one another's braids in another part of the pool, so Kili conceded. "All right then, Kili," he smiled. He sank under the water and allowed it to soak his hair and body.

Fili rose to his feet, drenched.

"So much hair," Kili chastised. "C'mere," he beckoned to Fili. "There's a ledge in the water we can sit on." After Fili sat, Kili positioned himself behind his brother and poured a generous palmful of the balsam shampoo. With hands strong from using the bow, he worked Fili's hair into a rich lather.

"Guh," Fili sighed. "Feels good, brother," he admitted, sinking back into the pleasure. Kili used this as an opportunity to wriggle closer to Fili. He reached around front, handing Fili the bottle of shampoo. "Here, now. Do that facial hair of yours, will you?"

For the next few moments, the brothers worked in silence, enjoying the proximity of one another's bodies. When Kili felt he'd lathered Fili's hair enough, he moved his hands to his brother's shoulders, his back, his waist…nibbling along his brother's neck, he brought his hand around to cup his sex.

Fili grabbed his brother's wrist with surprising speed. "Not here, Kili," he implored softly. "They'll see."

"They've all left, brother," Kili told him. "This bath house is ours and ours alone," he explained. He took Fili's hand and led him to the stream of water gushing from the overhead pipes. "Let's rinse you," he pulled Fili under the spray and used his hands to help get the shampoo out of Fili's thick hair.

"I don't know why you're so ashamed of your body," Kili went on. "And ashamed of what we do with it," he lamented, biting the shell of Fili's ear.

"I'm not like you, Kili," Fili turned to him. "I can't just strut around and show the world what I have. I'm not …you," he confessed.

"You are beautiful, brother," Kili told him, eyes solemnly locked with Fili's grey ones. "So beautiful and you don't even know it," he said sadly.

"Why, Kili?" Fili took his brother's face in both hands. "Why do you parade around like that, letting them leer at you?"

"I like the way I look, Fili. I'm not ashamed of it. I'm proud of how I look, who I am. Who _we_ are," Kili explained, searching his brother's face.

"Dwalin looked ready to devour you whole," Fili breathed. "Nori too. They'd love to have you, Kili!"

"But they shall _not_, brother," Kili petted his brother's forearms. "They will not have me. I am yours and yours alone," he told him. "Yours, Fili. Yours, my _king_." He caught Fili's lips in a searing kiss.

Fili wrapped his arms around his brother and deepened the kiss, edging him out of the spray of water and back to the ledge they'd shared. Fili pulled Kili down onto his lap, and their arousals ground together until it was too much to bear.

"Want you, Kili," Fili breathed. "Let me—"

"No, brother," Kili insisted. "Tonight I shall have you." He reached for one of the vials of bath oil next to the ledge, eyes smoldering. "I shall worship you, my king, and you shall understand—no, you shall _know_ with certainty—that you are mine."

Kili eased the blond onto his back on the ledge, pouring oil generously over his own palm. Leaning over, he covered Fili's hip bones with a series of playful nips that turned into markings. "Mine," he murmured.

"Yours, Kili," Fili agreed, hips thrusting up unconsciously to meet Kili's warm mouth.

Kili greedily took his brother's turgid cock into his mouth and laved it with tongue kisses, while his oiled hand moved lower, skirting Fili's balls, fingers coming to rest against the tight pucker below.

They rarely did this. Life on the road with the company left them little privacy, nor were they ever quite as clean as they would have liked to have the action be pleasurable. They often ended up just rubbing together in order to get off. And that sufficed. But now…

"Are you sure you want this, brother?" Fili wondered. He could count on one hand the number of times Kili had actually penetrated him.

"I think I _have_ to," Kili smiled. "So you don't forget that I want you, Fili." Before Fili could protest further, Kili breached him with a finger.

Fili's mouth fell open in a pleasured "o" and he allowed himself to give into Kili's ministrations as a second and third finger were added. Biting his lower lip mischievously, Kili teased his sweet spot again and again, until Fili was a writhing mess of shaking legs and short breath.

"Now, Kili!' Fili begged him. "Fuck me, brother," he gasped, hands clawing uselessly at Kili's shoulders.

"Yes, my king," Kili said softly. He slid effortlessly into the tight heat, covering his brother's only slightly smaller frame with his own. "Love you so much, Fili," Kili's breath ghosted over Fili's lips as he touched his brother's forehead with his own. He began to move within his brother, slowly at first. His thrusts soon increased in intensity.

One hand fisted in Fili's hair, Kili pulled him into a kiss, designed to drive away all doubts from Fili's mind that Kili only had eyes for him. When they finally climaxed together, tears sprang to Fili's eyes. They lay together for a few moments, allowing their breathing to even out.

Not long after, the curtain at the door to the steam room parted and Thorin and Balin strode in. Kili very carefully slipped from his brother, chuckling and nibbling his earlobe as he went.

"Come, Kili," the blonde smiled. "Let's see if you can get my braids done up properly this time." Fili's eyes shown with tenderness. "I love you, brother," he said softly. "I love you like the sun."

"And I you, my king," Kili pulled him towards the stairs and out into the chilly air.

_End_


End file.
